Carburetors have been used to provide a fuel and air mixture to an engine to support combustion in and operation of the engine. Starting a cold engine can be more difficult that starting a warmer engine. Starting and warming up a cold engine may be facilitated by providing a richer fuel and air mixture to the engine than when the engine has been or is warmed up.